Rose & Scorpius
by Peare
Summary: Una pequeña historia romántica
1. El escudo de Scorpius Malfoy

Rose daba vueltas a su pluma entre los dedos, pensando en la equivocación que había cometido al aceptar ir a Hogsmeade con Tony el 14 de Febrero, cuando las bisagras de la silenciosa biblioteca hicieron su particular sonido, del que estaba acostumbrada apenas necesito levantar la vista para confirmar que se trataba de Scorpius Malfoy, pocas personas elegían pasar las tardes en la biblioteca como ella cuando no había exámenes.

Observo con cierto descaro como Malfoy se dirigía a la mesa que siempre ocupaba en el rincón más tranquilo (y alejado) de la biblioteca y en poco tiempo se perdió entre las estanterías, a Rose siempre le sorprendió la dedicación de ese chico, cuando lo vio la primera vez, hacía cinco años, se imagino de todo sobre él, gracias a las ideas preconcebidas que le trasmitió su familia, pero lo que nunca imagino… es que fuera tan inteligente como distante.

Siempre imagino a ese Slytherin como un poco matón, por esas ideas transmitidas desde niña, pero en todos los años del colegio, no había oído nada malo de él, muchos lo atacaban y se burlaban de él, bien porque su familia defendía los ideales arcaicos y aberrantes de la pureza de la sangre (aunque nunca escucho a Malfoy pronunciarse al respeto) o porque la misma familia Malfoy traiciono al Innombrable, tanto lo de un bando como los del otro le renegaban, pero él ni se inmutaba de estos comentarios (y ataques) no respondía absolutamente a ninguna amenaza, solo se defendía de ataques mágicos y se marchaba de las confortaciones en silencio, mucha gente le llamaba cobarde (o estúpido) pero a Rose le parecía digno y elegante, como si nadie mereciera su atención...

Rose dejo de analizar al extraño compañero que tenia de siempre, nunca había hablado con él, solo había oído su voz en las clases para contestar a sus profesores y esas cosas no pasaban a menudo cosa que confirmaba lo que Albus sospechaba sobre él, que se trataba de un chico autista, por esa razón era tan distante, pero que Rose no lo pensaba así.

Y en silencio volvió a maldecir a su primo, interiormente pensaba que el tenia la culpa de lo que estaba pasando con Tony, Anthony Duhamel, como verdaderamente se llamaba, era un chico que estaba en su año y también era de Gryffindor, cuando ella y su primo Albus Potter habían sido seleccionados por el Sombrero Seleccionador para ir a la casa de los leones, se sentaron cerca de Tony, que también era de su edad y de su casa. En poco tiempo Albus y Tony se hicieron grandes amigos, lo que les convirtió a ella y Tony en personas muy cercanas.

Con el paso del tiempo Rose se dio cuenta de lo que Tony empezaba a sentir por ella, cosa que le hizo distanciarse de Albus y pasar las tardes en la biblioteca, al principio lo hizo por miedo, no le gustaba pensar en la idea de tener novio formal, con el tiempo un poco como una huida y indirecta para Tony, ya que el no la atraía y no quería romperle su corazón, además no lo pasaba mal en la biblioteca, le gustaba estudiar y la tranquilidad, además, aunque no lo reconocía abiertamente, encontraba extrañamente divertido analizar a Malfoy en la distancia.

Desgraciadamente, Tony rompió la regla no establecida del tabú sobre "algún tipo de relación entre los dos" y le invito a pasar con él la salida a Hogsmeade, el día de los enamorados, lo que era sin lugar a equívocos, una cita en toda regla y Rose, no tuvo el valor de rechazarlo, ya que se trataba de alguien querido por ella, además hablando con su prima Lily y su amiga Lysander (con las que hablaba de sus temas personales) que no podía decirle que no sin ni siquiera darle una oportunidad real.

Además… objetivamente, Tony era muy guapo, era de procedencia muggle, cosa que le iba a encantar a sus padres, como le recordaba Lily y que Rose se ponía de los nervios recordándole a la propia Lily que no buscaba el novio que querían sus padres, de pelo castaño y ojos azules, se le daba bien el quidditch, era golpeador reserva y ya había jugado algún partido oficial y lo había hecho muy bien, pero con todo… Rose le dijo que si, un poco presionada, sentía que para estar con alguien necesitaba cierto atractivo, encanto y en cierto modo, misterio, Tony era una persona maravillosa y un gran amigo, con muy pocos defectos, pero era muy aburrido y predecible en todo.

Rose dejo de darle vueltas a la cabeza y centro su atención en la pesada carga que se habían convertido sus deberes de Astronomía, era una gran estudiante, pero el tema de las estrellas no era lo suyo, aunque no estaba dispuesta a sacar un Insatisfactorio en alguno de sus TIMO aunque estaba deseosa de llegar a sexto y abandonar algunas asignaturas, aunque no tenía claro lo que quería ser, pero Astrónoma… ¡NO!

En sus apuntes eran contradictorios con respeto a la constelación de Scutum, sobre si era una gran constelación o una pequeña, así que abandono la idea de intentar descubrir cuál de los datos que había apuntado era el correcto del que no, así que se levanto de su cómodo asiento y se puso a divagar por la estantería de Astronomía, por desgracia los libros de Astronomía estaban en los estantes más altos, ya que estaban colocados por orden alfabético y maldijo no haber crecido tanto como su hermano Hugo o no haber cogido su varita para poder convocar el molesto libro, incluso dio un infantil salto con la esperanza de recortar la distancia que le faltaba, cada vez su rechazo a la astronomía aumentaba.

-Odio Astronomía-maldijo ofuscada Rose mientras no dejaba de clavar la mirada en el indeseado libro, se dio la vuelta con intención de ir a su mesa a coger su varita, pero se quedo paralizada y abochornada.

Nada más darse la vuelta se dio de bruces con Scorpius Malfoy, por lo que deducía, el también estaba deambulando por la sección Astronomía de la biblioteca, Rose se sintió ridícula al dar esos saltitos delante de él sin darse cuenta, además se estaba planteando seriamente en dejar su ejercicio sin hacer, aunque debía entregarlo a la mañana siguiente, estaba bastante abochornada. En cambio Malfoy estiro el brazo y cogió el libro que Rose necesitaba, que infructuosamente no alcanzo y se lo tendió, simplemente.

-Gracias-musito Rose en un susurro al recoger el libro de la mano de Malfoy, el simplemente hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, no parecía burlón y mucho menos enfadado, se dio la vuelta y se fue, tan silenciosamente como había llegado.

En cambio Rose se quedo pasmada mirándole, no se trataba de un gesto de gran cuidado ni admiración por su parte, pero era la primera vez que le había interactuado con ella, realmente era la primera vez que Rose le vio interactuando con alguien (si no contaban las burlas ni los hechizos mal intencionados que recibía) podría decirse que había sido muy amable y gentil.

Rose se dio la vuelta y volvió a su mesa intentando concentrarse en su ejercicio, pero aun seguía un poco conmocionada por el gesto de Scorpius Malfoy, ese chico sí que era un misterio… no se parecía en nada a un Slytherin normal y corriente, incluso cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador se poso en su cabeza pudo ver la enorme tristeza y decepción cuando pronuncio el nombre de "Slytherin", no era lo que él esperaba, no sabía donde quería ir a parar, pero no era la casa de las serpientes y también físicamente resultaba desconcertante, lo más llamativo era su clara, clarísima piel, si no estabas acostumbrada a su presencia era normal pensar que estaba muy enfermo, también su pelo era muy claro, de un rubio casi blanco, pero ese día se había dado cuenta de lo alto que era, pocas personas conocía más altas que su hermano, pero Malfoy lo era tanto como Hugo, le debía sacar a Rose casi veinte centímetros y no se trataba de una persona fornida, pero tampoco era escuálido.

Termino su redacción sobre la Constelación Scutum, que significaba Escudo y que se trataba de una de las constelaciones más pequeñas del hemisferio sur, también anoto esos datos en sus apuntes y desecho los que estaban mal, por fin había terminado su latoso trabajo para Astronomía y se propuso a recoger sus cosas con la esperanza de no encontrarse a Tony aun en su Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Rose levanto la vista y pudo percibir que Malfoy también la estaba mirando, eso la puso nerviosa y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero Rose no lo interpreto como algo amenazante, sino más bien como de curiosidad, así que inclino el libro que le había ayudado a alcanzar, lo puso sobre la mesa donde podía ver la portada con claridad y le hizo un gesto con la mano, a medio camino de un saludo y un gesto de agradecimiento un poco nerviosa, que esperaba que interpretase bien, mientras intentaba formar una sonrisa un tanto forzada, ya que estaba muy nerviosa, a lo que ante su sorpresa respondió con un pequeño amago de sonrisa y él termino de recoger sus pertenencias y se fue, Rose volvió a quedar pasmada, por dos motivos, sorprendida por su propio nerviosismo y porque Scorpius Malfoy le había sonreído.

Puede que se tratase de un pensamiento un tanto presuntuoso por su parte, pero por una extraña razón, Rose tuvo la sensación que Scorpius Malfoy, estaba bajando sus propios y elaborados escudos con ella.

* * *

_Mi primer fic, puramente romántico, espero que os guste, cualquier primera duda que pueda surgir la responderé encantada._

_**SSS**_


	2. La gran personalidad de Rose Weasley

Scorpius se colocaba bien la bufanda en su dormitorio con la mirada aun clavada en la nota de confirmación de que iría a la cita su novia Tiffany, pero no sabía si quería que siguiese siendo su novia, recogió todo con mucho cuidado, esperando no despertar a sus insufribles compañeros de dormitorio ya que aun era temprano, esos idiotas (como les describía para sus adentros) nunca madrugaban, pero el tiempo que se pasaban despiertos en su presencia solo hacían comentarios insidiosos con la esperanza de que por fin el saliese de sus casillas, pero no quería darles el gusto a ninguno, aunque reconocía que por las noches apretaba la mandíbula con rabia y rencor, pensando enfermizamente en millones de venganzas para todos los que hacían su vida en ese maldito colegio un infierno y eran prácticamente la mayoría, los que no participaban en las burlas y los ataques, también les odiaba por no ayudarle ni darle una oportunidad, por naturaleza empezó a odiarlos y a ser indiferente con todos, aunque recordaba cómo le había ayudado el otro día a la chica Weasley, fue un momento de flaqueza, pero que no iba a volver a ocurrir, había sido algo aislado.

Salió de la habitación y de la Sala Común despacio, sin hacer ruido, como aun era temprano, se dirigió al único lugar donde sabia que le iban a dejar en paz, la biblioteca. Lo cierto es que no le gustaba estudiar, pero debido a que era un paria social nadie le molestaba en un lugar como aquel, pensó que además de la inmensa fortuna de sus padres (no presumía de su dinero, no quería dar un motivo más para que le odiasen) las buenas notas sería un buen estimulo para empezar su vida en otro lugar lejos de Gran Bretaña, prácticamente se había decidido en vivir en Nueva Zelanda, al otro lado del mundo, donde la estima de ser un Malfoy no pudiera arrastrarle, en el fondo le guardaba un sentimiento de resentimiento a sus padres por no haberse marchado antes, pero ellos no querían vivir lejos del resto de su familia, donde su abuelo aun seguían en la prisión de Azkaban por ser un Mortifago…

Cuando llego a la biblioteca, se sentó como era costumbre en la que llamaba para sí "mi refugio" y volvió a mirar la nota de confirmación que le había mandado Tiffany una vez más… Tiffany Artenton era una chica de 18 años que había conocido el verano anterior, vivía en Francia y pertenecía a esas familias de magos de pura sangre que guardan estrechos lazos con ellos, su abuela Narcisa, conocía a los padres de ella, entre unos y otros tramaron un encuentro con la esperanza de que en el futuro se comprometieran, Scorpius no estaba nada convencido con ese arreglo, pero accedió ante la insistencia de su abuela y lo cierto… es que se había prendado de ella… era guapísima, era el tipo de mujer con el que uno soñaba por su belleza y al poco tiempo formalizaron una relación en la distancia, al principio Scorpius tuvo sus miedos de que esa distancia rompieran esa relación, porque una chica tan hermosa como Tiffany no era de extrañar que no tuviera más admiradores, pero enseguida supo que Tiffany era muy convencional y tampoco le sorprendió que muchos no estuviesen más interesados en ella… porque era… aburrida.

Tiffany tenía una belleza inigualable en comparación a todas las chicas que él había visto (ya que ninguna quería conocerle a él ni él a ellas) pero superado la primera impresión con su belleza, se denotaba que Tiffany era una persona extremadamente superflua y superficial, le importaba demasiado el aspecto y la ropa, pensaba en tener una bonita casa acomodada y nada más, no tenía ninguna ansiedad por el futuro y ninguna ambición que no fuese conservar su estilo de vida de chica rica a mujer rica, pero eso él se canso de ella a los pocos meses…

Scorpius había decidido cortar su relación, resultaba agobiante y bochornoso las conversaciones con ella, ya que Tiffany no le preocupaba por como estaba, no le preguntaba nada sobre él, solo se dedicaba a hablarle del terrible día que había vivido porque se había manchado su abrigo o algo así… en los últimos meses Scorpius solo se dedicaba a asentir gentilmente mientras Tiffany hablaba y el tenia la cabeza en otra parte, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que no podría asentir gentilmente lo que le quedase de vida, así que había decidido terminar la relación con ella ese día sin falta, aunque le causara un disgusto a su abuela.

Había llegado la hora de reunirse con Tiffany, así que se encamino al pueblo, eligió la ruta más larga, ya que era la menos frecuentada por el resto de los alumnos, también observaba con cierto aire soñador los desniéveles del terreno y las corrientes de aire, reconocía que de poseer un apellido normal habría hecho las pruebas para entrar en el equipo de quidditch, adoraba volar, era una de sus pasiones que más le ayudaban a liberar todas sus tensiones, mas de una vez voló por la noche a escondidas de todos empapándose de esa sensación de vértigo y libertad…

Camino por las frecuentadas calles de Hogsmeade, como era un día "especial" el día de los enamorados, todos parecían excesivamente felices y contentos, con lo cual paso inadvertido para la mayoría y puso rumbo al pub de Cabeza de Puerco, en comparación con el resto de locales del pueblo era una taberna ruinosa, que por ese mismo motivo estaba casi vacía siempre y le gustaba.

Cuando llego y entro al ruinoso bar… se quedo helado… Rose Weasley estaba allí, Scorpius se quedo de piedra de ver a la chica que al igual que él se pasa las tardes en la biblioteca, pero también le sorprendía de verla acompañada de alguien, le conocía, iba a su clase y se trataba de una alumno de la casa de Gryffindor, ahora que lo pensaba con más detenimiento, se trataba de uno de los amigos de los que se rodeaba Weasley, por lo que pudo suponer, tenían algo más que amistad si estaban en ese sitio tan ruinoso los dos solos, se preguntaba porque la chica Weasley aparecía siempre en los lugares que a él le gustaban frecuentar por la tranquilidad… ella era la viva imagen de la vivacidad por su aspecto…

Rose Weasley era sin dudas la chica más llamativa que había conocido, no se trataba de una primera impresión de gran belleza como Tiffany, era una primera impresión de gran personalidad, era extremadamente inteligente, sin dudas, y se notaba cada vez que hablaba en clase, no se trataba de una inteligencia de memorizar y repetir, llegaba a conclusiones brillantes que a él le dejaban pasmado, para tener esa idea él tendría que trabajar durante una semana y ni así sería algo tan magnífico.

Además tenía un enorme y largo pelo rizo, de un color rojizo muy fuerte, resultaba fácil distinguirla hasta en una mar de gente pelirroja (lo que era prácticamente toda su familia, un mar de gente así) también tenía los ojos azul claro y hasta el otro día que le ayudo a coger un libro en la biblioteca, no había notado los millones de pecas que le surcaban los pómulos y el tabique nasal, pero le quedaba bien, no era una chica de una belleza resultona ni convencional, pero si era hermosa para cualquier que le gustase los detalles y las cosas que hacían ser a uno diferente.

Scorpius cambio en seguida de rumbo intentando ignorar el hecho de que se sentía incomodo ante la perspectiva de que Rose Weasley y su novio vieran llegar a Tiffany, pero no sabía que mas podía hacer, menos cuando en la chimenea de la taberna empezaron a brillar el mar de verdes llamas que anunciaba la llegada de Tiffany.

-Bonjour l'amour…-le dijo Tiffany nada más verle y le dio un beso en los labios, Scorpius hubiera deseado que no lo hiciese, pero no había marcha atrás.

Scorpius se separo de su novia y la invito a sentarse con él en la mesa, mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo como Rose Weasley recogía sus cosas y salía del pub después de dejar unas monedas encima de la mesa, sin dudas, el novio de Rose Weasley se había quedado petrificado con la belleza de Tiffany, pero le sorprendió de no ver ninguna reacción de novia celosa en Weasley, normalmente todos los hombres que se habían quedado mirando a Tiffany con esa cara y en presencia de sus novias de esa manera, recibían algún tipo de queja o algún gesto de molestia, pero Rose Weasley no, eso confirmaba la sospecha que tenia sobre ella, ni siquiera la enorme belleza de Tiffany hacia mella en la enorme personalidad y confianza en sí misma de Rose Weasley.

-Es incrgeíble como te gustan estos sitios tan gagos-le dijo Tiffany con su peculiar acento francés- a que no sabes que… el otgo día me encontge…-y Tiffany se puso a contarle una historia que de seguro no le interesaba nada.

Scorpius volvió sus pensamientos a Rose Weasley, sabía que estaba mal pensar en otra chica en presencia de su novia, pero era simplemente es que admiraba como nadie era indiferente a esa chica, ni siquiera él, si había conseguido que él hiciera algo por ella…

El día del libro aun le mortificaba, había roto esa línea que se había marcado a sí mismo de odiar a los demás, pero sin querer había ayudado a esa chica, ella realmente lo tenía todo, una personalidad fuerte, atractivo para lo demás, un gran apellido y si es no fuese suficiente, era talentosa. Pero además de todo eso… el se reía con ella, era realmente divertida, en las tardes que pasaba en la biblioteca le divertía verla suspirar agobiada cuando algo no le salía o no entendía, maldecir (aunque ella pensaba que lo hacía en voz baja, no era así) o cuando se ofuscaba como tachaba frenéticamente sobre su pergamino, el realmente se reía de esas reacciones suyas, por eso el día que la vio dando saltitos ofuscada por no alcanzar ese libro le pareció cómico y tierno, por eso la ayudo, pero con ese detalle había cedido un poco en su empeño de odiar a todos y a cada uno de ese colegio.

-¿Scogpius, me estas pgestando atención?-le pregunto Tiffany con el entrecejo fruncido mirándole molesta.

-Claro…-le dijo al momento Scorpius, pero Tiffany no respondió a ese gesto convencida, Scorpius se dio cuenta que no convenía alargarlo mas-Tiffany, tenemos que dejarlo-dijo clara y escuetamente Scorpius.

-¿Qué?-le pregunto Tiffany con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Tiff… yo…-intento decirle Scorpius, pero en seguida ella salió corriendo de vuelta a la chimenea y desapareció en un mar de llamas verdes.

-Con lo guapa que era… estúpido-le contesto el borracho de la barra.

Scorpius no quiso ni mirar ni una vez más al tabernero ni al borracho, dejo algunas monedas sobre la mesa y salió enseguida, puede que el borracho tuviese razón y fue estúpido dejando a una chica tan guapa, pero no se resignaba a solo quedarse con una chica guapa el resto de sus días.

Camino con cuidado por las calles de Hogsmeade cuando algo lo hizo pararse en seco y retroceder unos pasos para no ser descubierto, había visto a Rose Weasley besándose con el chico que la acompañaba, en el bar reconocía que lo había denominado como su novio para sus adentros, aunque no estaba seguro, pero en ese momento lo estuvo.

Así que dio un pequeño rodeo para ponerse de nuevo en camino de vuelta a Hogwarts, cuando de pronto su camino de vuelta al colegio se vio franqueado.

-Hola Malfoy-le dijo Morgan Looper, era un alumno de sexto de Slytherin, jugaba en el equipo de quidditch y parecía tener algo especial en su contra.

Scorpius vio como Looper y sus cuatro amigos sacaban sus varitas, Scorpius era aun menor de edad para utilizar magia fuera del colegio, en cambio ellos no…

Scorpius estaba en serios problemas…


	3. La desastrosa tarde

Rose bajo al Gran Comedor acompañada de su grupo de amigos (o más bien de familiares con sus amigos) Lily, Lysander, Hugo, Lorcan, Albus y Anthony, todos juntos como era habitual desayunaron y se echaron unas risas, las de todos relajadas pero la de Rose forzada, era un nevado 14 de Febrero y tenía esa cita que no podía eludir con el mejor amigo de su primo Albus, Tony, pero que a Rose él, no le interesaba ni lo más mínimo. Nada más acabar de desayunar, Lily desapareció en busca de "un amigo" de Hufflepuff con el que iría a Hogsmeade, Hugo y Lorcan como siempre iban a pasar el rato juntos sin preocuparse de citas y no citas, en cambio Albus y Lysander, debido a los planes de Tony con ella, les tocaba quedarse solos.

Rose siempre tuvo la sospecha de que Albus veía algo mas en Lysander, por una única vez vio algo positivo en esa cita tan incómoda, que Albus y Lysander pasarían tiempo juntos y vería si sus sospechas se cumplirían o no.

-¿Nos vamos?-le pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa Tony.

-Claro-le contesto amablemente Rose, ensayando mentalmente el discurso de "no quiero nada contigo" que había practicado la noche anterior.

Ambos separaron sus caminos del de Albus y Lysander y tomaron la ruta más larga a Hogsmeade, Rose lo lamentaba, porque estaba deseando llegar al pueblo, ya que además de la sensación de incomodidad por la cercanía de Tony, tenía que sumar el abrumador frio de ese día.

Tony se desvivía en contarle una historia para divertirla, y Rose simplemente sonreía con amabilidad, pero en su interior aun meditaba de forma cuidadosa su discurso.

-¿Vamos a las Tres Escobas o al Salón…?-le pregunto amablemente Tony al llegar al pueblo de Hogsmeade.

-¿Que tal Cabeza de Puerco?-le pregunto inmediatamente Rose, pero sin esperar una respuesta se encamino hacia ese pub.

-¿Ese sitio?-pregunto desconcertado Tony siguiéndola.

-Si… por ser originales…-le contesto Rose con la sonrisa más convincente que pudo reunir, pero lo cierto es que había elegido ese pub, porque estaba segura que no encontraría a nadie del colegio allí, se trataba de un lugar sucio y mugroso, que estaba segura que no aprobaba ninguna leí de higiene y cuidado. Había elegido ese lugar para dejar las cosas claras entre ella y Tony de la forma más privada posible, no quería hacerle sentir mal ni humillado a Tony en medio de la abarrotada Tres Escobas.

Llegaron al pub y como se imagino Rose, estaba prácticamente desierto, a excepción de un señor que dormía sobre la barra a pierna suelta, pero que aun agarraba con fuerza una taza que a Rose le parecía de Whisky, se dirigió a la mesa más alejada del señor dormido y de espaldas a él porque le daba aprensión (no era una mojigata, pero despreciaba en la forma que algunas personas desperdiciaban su vida) y así de quedo mirando la puerta a espaldas de Tony por la que empezaba a nevar ahora sí, mas copiosamente.

El Tabernero les puso dos Cervezas de Mantequilla y Tony empezó a hablar de cosas como quidditch y futbol (deporte muggle, tan conocido como el quidditch) Rose admiraba sarcásticamente el abanico de temas de conversación que tenia Tony, ese era el principal problema por el que no deseaba estar con él, era aburrido, predecible y plano en sus pensamientos, no le estaba llamando tonto, ni lo mas mínimo, pero a pesar de que era una persona fantástica, Rose se aburría con él.

Cuando Rose se había hecho de tripas corazón para decirle todo lo que pensaba a Tony, por la puerta y entre la nieve vio una figura que le resulto muy llamativa y cuando cruzo la puerta, sus sospechas se confirmaron ante su estupor, se trataba de Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose se quedo otra vez mas paralizada mirándole, el entro y cuando se percato de la presencia de ellos allí, Rose también noto cierto desconcierto momentáneo en la cara de Malfoy al verla allí y con Tony, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que nunca se había encontrado con Malfoy en sus anteriores salidas a Hogsmeade, dedujo inmediatamente que se pasaba allí todas las salidas porque los demás estudiantes no frecuentaban ese pub, volvía a preferir quedarse solo y aislado antes que interactuar con alguien, o eso pensaba Rose...

-Ese tío es triste si quiere pasarse el día de San Valentín aquí solo…-dijo pensativamente Tony, lo cierto es que Rose estaba de acuerdo en eso.

En cambio Malfoy se dirigió a la pequeña chimenea que tenia el pub y se quedo mirando su reloj de pulsera, hasta que unos instantes más tarde en la chimenea surgieron de la nada un mar de llamas verdes, que dejaron a su paso… a una chica guapísima…

-Bonjour l'amour…-dijo la chica guapa acercándose a Malfoy y le beso en los labios ante la estupefacción de Rose.

-Retiro lo dicho-menciono inmediatamente Tony-¡Es guapísima!-dijo en un susurro sorprendido.

Rose enmudeció ante lo que acababa de ver, esa chica era una de las más guapas que había visto nunca y el hecho de haber crecido con tres primos de ascendencia Veela no le parecía fácil encontrarse con alguien más de tal belleza… pero lo había hecho.

Tenía la piel clara, no parecía enferma, como Malfoy, sino que era radiante como una perla, el pelo castaño liso, que Rose en su enorme pelo enmarañado pelirrojo le sería imposible conseguir jamás, tenía los ojos claros, sin dudas era francesa por su acento, hasta en los gestos eran afrancesados, vestía ropa que a Rose le pareció muy cara, además aparentaba unos pocos años mayor que ellos, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron sus enormes labios rojos, que hace unos segundos besaban al incomodo Malfoy, Tony solo había reparado en la belleza de la chica (no era para menos) pero Rose también vio la respuesta seca y sin alegría de Malfoy.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos-le dijo sin más Rose, pensando en que Malfoy no se sentiría cómodo con su novia (esa chica después de ese saludo no podía ser otra cosa que no fuera su novia) en su presencia, al menos Rose no se sentía cómoda diciéndole lo que tenía pensado a Tony, al lado de la empalagosa y preciosa novia de Malfoy.

Tony le asintió, Rose supuso que aun seguía impresionado de que alguien tan callado, distante y frio estuviera con esa preciosidad de chica, lo cierto es que Rose también se lo preguntaba desconcertada… realmente jamás de los jamases se lo habría imaginado, no es que Malfoy fuese poco para ella, es que sentía que él no parecía demasiado encantado con ella, cosa que le parecía imposible…

-Rose, llevas muy seria todo el día, ¿qué pasa?-le pregunto con cuidado Tony a unos pocos metros del pub, aun no habían entrado en las calles mas concurridas del pueblo, Rose se dio cuenta que a fin de cuentas Tony noto su más que visible intención de terminar aquella cita pronto.

-Tony… yo simplemente… no busco lo que tu estas buscando conmigo…-le dijo rápidamente Rose con todo el cuidado que pudo reunir, esas palabras en su cabeza habían sonado muy bien, pero ahora dichas no estaba segura si habían sido las correctas…

-¿No quieres volver a salir conmigo?-le pregunto Tony con cara de circunstancias.

-No… no tanto como eso, Tony-le dijo Rose con paciencia, sabía que esa conversación no iba a ser la mas cómoda de su vida-simplemente que no busco nada serio con nadie, pero puede que más adelante… tal vez si lo busque…-intento explicarse lo mejor que pudo Rose.

-Ya…-dijo secamente Tony, mientras miraba en otra dirección, Rose quiso decirle algo mas, pero no estaba segura del que, así que miro al suelo-pero… ¿puedo pedirte algo?-le pregunto Tony mirándola.

-Claro…-dijo Rose al momento, pero no se lo espero…

Tony redujo toda la distancia entre los dos y le dio un beso en los labios… ella se quedo paralizada sin verlo venir, pero no se opuso y se dejo llevar en ese bonito momento…

-¿Y ahora?-le pregunto Tony con un susurro.

-Sigo pensando lo mismo…-le dijo Rose sonrojada y incomoda, pero ese beso por muy bonito que fuese, también lo había sido incomodo y porque no reconocerlo a sí misma, aburrido, no había despertado nada especial en ella porque se trataba de Tony.

-Ese fue mi último recurso… una lástima…-le dijo simplemente Tony con una forzada sonrisa de medio lado- será mejor que busquemos a Albus y a Lysander, ¿no crees?-le dio como una opción, ante aquel momento tan incomodo que habían vivido ambos, Rose asintió.

Caminaron juntos hasta encontrar a Albus y Lysander que hablaban animadamente, Rose agradeció que ninguno de los dos hiciera ningún comentario al respeto de su corta cita (y sus caras largas) ya que no se sentía cómoda para hablar al respeto, pero las miradas de soslayo de tanto Albus como Lysander hacia ella, habían deducido que las cosas habían ido mal, y habían ido mal por su culpa, ya que era más que sabido que Tony quería estar con ella y ella no…

Cuando salieron de Las Tres Escobas, Rose se despidió de sus amigos, ellos querían seguir paseando por Hogsmeade, ya que aun era temprano, en cambio ella prefería volver al colegio e ir a la biblioteca, era una escusa que le iba bien a ella, pero realmente quería acabar con esa tensa e incómoda tarde que había pasado.

Se puso en camino aun pensando en las terribles horas que había pasado y porque no reconocerlo, se preguntaba donde Malfoy había conocido a una chica tan guapa como aquella, cuando vio a unos cinco chicos de sexto de Slytherin (uno lo reconoció gracias al quidditch, aunque no sabía su nombre) que miraba hacia abajo en la lomba del camino, uno de ellos se percato de que ella se estaba acercando, aviso a sus amigos y los cinco desaparecieron inmediatamente, Rose se preocupo de esa reacción, ya que era temprano y no había nadie en el camino de vuelta al colegio…

Tuvo un extraño presentimiento, se acerco al lugar desde donde miraban esos chicos y comprobó que había muchos daños en el muro, prácticamente habían derrumbado parte del muro que limitaba el camino con el terraplén que media entre diez y veinte metros, con horror pudo comprobar que un chico estaba tumbado al fondo del terraplén que tenía muy mal aspecto… no tuvo que seguir mirando para confirmar sus malos presentimientos…

Se trataba de Scorpius Malfoy quien estaba inconsciente…


	4. Una ayuda inesperada

Scorpius se sentía mareado y dolorido, escuchaba una voz de forma lejana que cada vez le parecía más cercana, resultaba vagamente familiar, también notaba como alguien le movía con cuidado, es voz cada vez se acerba mas, pero era realmente él quien se acercaba a aquella voz que por fin reconoció…

-¿Rose?-pregunto son cuidado, casi sin abrir los labios aun mareado y con un enorme dolor en su cabeza y en su espalda.

-¡SCORPIUS!-grito una vez más la voz con más premura.

Scorpius abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, la chica Weasley le miraba directamente preocupada, los volvió a cerrar cegado por el dolor… estaba tumbando y el dolor que sentía en su cabeza mareante se sumaba a uno enorme que provenía de uno de sus tobillos, sin contar el de la espalda… y la chica Weasley, todo sumado… era demasiado para su cabeza en esos instantes.

- ¡Scorpius Malfoy! ¡Vuelve!-le grito otra vez la chica haciendo que se recobrara-¡No pierdas el conocimiento otra vez! ¡¿Que te ha pasado?!

-Ya…-es lo único que Scorpius acertó a decir, le dolía tanto la cabeza, que no era capaz de pensar con claridad.

-Tranquilo, cálmate, respira… ¡Y no pierdas el conocimiento otra vez!-le volvió a gritar la chica Weasley.

Scorpius pensó que de tratarse mejor, le habría pedido que parase de chillar, le dolía tanto la cabeza, que eso no le ayudaba, pero al ver su cara de miedo, se le pasaron todas las ganas que tenia de decírselo, parecía nerviosa y asustada.

Scorpius dejo caer su cabeza sobre algo blando que había aparecido de pronto y que no se molesto en mirar que era, procuro no cerrar los ojos para no hacer que la chica Weasley volviera a gritar asustada e intento poner en orden los acontecimientos.

Había quedado con Tiffany y había roto con ella, en el camino de vuelta al colegio se cruzo desgraciadamente con Morgan Looper y sus amigos, este le lanzo el hechizo zancadilla que con tan mala suerte que noto un crujido en el pie, se lo había roto y sabia que el resto de sus amigos le habían lanzado un hechizo… y ya no se acordaba de nada mas… pero lo que le lanzasen, había hecho que fuera a parar allí, nada que no podría esperar de esos desgraciados a los que tanto odiaba… lo único, no sabía cómo encajaba Rose Weasley en eso…

Scorpius se quedo de pronto sorprendido al ver allí a Rose Weasley preocupada por el, en el momento que se recobraba no se había percatado de lo extraño que era… le estaba ayudando… la última vez que la había visto… fue besándose con su novio, pero allí estaba sola… no entendía que hacia ella allí…

-Tienes mejor aspecto-le menciono con una sonrisa tranquilizadora Rose Weasley- al menos parece que no volverás a perder el conocimiento…

Scorpius la miro sin entender, ¿Cuántas veces había perdido el conocimiento? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? Quería preguntárselo, pero se sentía tan desorientado, por un lado el golpe y por otra la presencia de ella allí ayudándolo, que lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir.

-Bien-le dijo satisfecha Rose Weasley-intenta incorporarte un poco para sentarte y que te mire esa herida de la cabeza…

Scorpius se sorprendió que me mencionase alguna herida, quiso levantarse por sí mismo, pero no fue capaz, Rose Weasley le cogió con cuidado del brazo, de forma insegura, el supuso que tenía miedo de hacerle daño, en el fondo quería rechazar su ayuda, pero no era capaz de hacer nada, se sentía indefenso y débil, bajo todas sus defensas y acepto su ayuda, al menos ella no parecía que fuese hacerle daño, se incorporo un poco y pudo ver qué era eso blando que tenia debajo de la cabeza, era una bufanda, pero no era la suya, tenia los colores de Gryffindor, y estaba toda manchada de sangre, era la de Rose Weasley…

-Ha parado de sangrar… pero no tiene buena pinta-le dijo con cuidado Rose Weasley mientras le miraba la herida, por su voz Scorpius dedujo que intentaba ser cuidadosa, pero le salía mal porque lo acompañaba con algún aspaviento, algo le decía que a Rose Weasley no le gustaba la sangre, era bastante transparente en su forma de ser-quédate aquí… iré a por ayuda…

-¡NO!-grito de pronto Scorpius, eso le hizo salir de la parsimonia y despertar del todo del mareo-no quiero…

-Solo voy a buscar a mi primo James, el puede hacer magia…-le dijo Rose Weasley sorprendida.

-No quiero que nadie me vea… así…-le dijo desesperante Scorpius, era cierto, se sentía dolorido en todo el cuerpo, pero no quería que nadie más supiera que le habían atacado, se sentía débil y desprotegido, le había costado mucho hacerse con la máscara de indiferencia, su orgullo no podía soportar que le venciesen así de forma tan contundente sin poderse hacer nada por evitarlo, no le importaba que lo hiciesen en el colegio, con magia podía defenderse y valerse por sí mismo, pero allí no… deseaba que Rose Weasley pudiera entenderle.

-Has roto parte del muro del sendero con tu cabeza, tienes el pie en una posición muy rara y la caída que te has dado… ¡Puede que tengas más cosas rotas! ¡No tengo edad para hacer magia y tu tampoco!-le grito Rose Weasley que le miraba incrédula-¡Necesitas llegar a la enfermería ya! ¡Yo sola no puedo ayudarte!

-Entonces no me ayudes, vete, pero no se lo digas a nadie-le dijo Scorpius intentando que eso ultimo no sonase a una súplica, pero había fallado, porque ella le miraba con lastima y bajo la mirada, realmente si ella se iba se quedaba solo, débil y desprotegido…

-No te entiendo…-le dijo simplemente Rose Weasley mientras se aljaba un poco, Scorpius durante un momento pensó que cumpliría con lo que le había pedido, que se iría, pero para su sorpresa recogió dos ramas de un arbusto cercano y volvió a su lado-no se lo diré a nadie como quieres… aunque te llevare al colegio de todas formas…

Scorpius se sorprendió al ver como Rose Weasley le quito la bota del pie que tenía el tobillo roto, mientras lo hacia Scorpius intento no hacer ninguna muestra de dolor, que no consiguió hacer muy bien, pero lo disimulo como pudo, Rose Weasley coloco ambas ramas a los lados de su pie roto y cogió su bufanda, sucia y ensangrentada por su culpa y la rompió.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunto de inmediato Scorpius asombrado por que había roto algo suyo.

-Intento inmovilizarte el pie, para que las cosas no se pongan peor de camino al colegio-le dijo sin más Rose Weasley

Y como si fueran vendas rodeo su tobillo roto y las ramas, Scorpius había leído algo así en un libro sobre medicina muggle, se quedo sorprendido en ver que ella sabía hacer cosas así aunque su rostro delataba que no le gustaba nada ni la sangre ni las heridas, ya que ella parecía no ser consciente de las muecas de desagrado que hacía inconscientemente. Cuando acabo, le puso otra vez la bota, aunque Scorpius se sentía un poco más seguro con eso.

-Eso no lo arregla, ni hará que pare el dolor ni la hinchazón, al menos hará que no pierdas el equilibrio, no sé que mas hacer…-le dijo sin más Rose Weasley indecisa y preocupada.

-Es más que de lo que esperaba o podría haber hecho yo-le dijo agradecido Scorpius, ella le miro y el volvió a formar una pequeña sonrisa para ella, como hace días en la biblioteca, de verdad le estaba agradecido, no sabía cómo había parado allí Rose Weasley y porque quería ayudarle, pero se sentía agradecido por su ayuda, en ese momento el muro de aislamiento de todos y para todos lo había derribado, solo en ese momento.

-Está bien-le dijo mas conforme Rose Weasley-intenta levantarte…

Scorpius apretó los dientes y con la ayuda de Rose Weasley se puso en pie, si sumaba el color de su pie y el del resto de su cuerpo y cabeza, empezaba a marearse, pero apretó con más fuerza sin cabe los dientes y comenzó a andar con la ayuda de Rose Weasley.

A cada paso que daba era una tortura, intentaba serenarse y poner la mente en blanco pero le resultaba imposible aguantar todo el dolor, aunque sabía que no era el único, Rose Weasley se puso a su lado para darle apoyo y le cogía con cuidado, pero Scorpius a pesar de que intentaba no apoyarse demasiado en ella, no lo conseguía porque el dolor de su tobillo aumentaba, lamento mucho las veces que se paraba porque pensaba que no iba a ser capaz de seguir, pero ella tiraba y le animaba a seguir.

-Vale… descansa…-le dijo con cuidado Rose Weasley exhausta mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento, ya estaban cerca del colegio, pero Scorpius no se sentía con fuerzas de dar otro paso y Rose Weasley tampoco, era un día nevado, pero Rose Weasley estaba roja y sofocada de aguantar parte de su peso sobre ella.

-Gracias-le dijo Scorpius mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, sabía que había tardado mucho en decírselo, pero en ese momento sabía que le había salido sincero.

-De nada-le dijo sin más Rose Weasley mientras le levantaba con una enorme sonrisa y se apartaba el pelo de mala manera apara que no le estorbase, Scorpius no pudo evitar recordar a Tiffany y las diferencias entre la una y la otra cada vez eran más grandes, Tiffany jamás rompería su ropa, ni cargaría con un desconocido durante tanto tiempo para lucir sofocada y despeinada, y eso a Rose Weasley parecía que era lo último que le importaba, parecía que estaba preocupada e interesada en ayudarle de verdad-¿un último esfuerzo?-le pregunto mientras le tendía la mano.

Cuando llegaron al colegio Scorpius se dejo caer sobre las escaleras del Hall exhausto sin poder dar un paso más, mientras Rose entro en busca de la ayuda de algún profesor o de la enfermera, ya estaba oscureciéndose y los demás alumnos no tardarían en llagar, la verdad se abstuvo de mirar el estado de su cabeza o de su tobillo, cuando al darse la vuelta, Rose Weasley venia acompañada de la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Natalie Swan, que también era la jefa de la casa Slytherin, la enfermera Pomfrey y de la Directora McGonagall.

-Malfoy, ¿Que ha sucedido esta vez?-le pregunto directamente sin rodeos la profesora Swan, ella estaba más que acostumbrada a sus ataques, de muchos ni siquiera informaba a McGonagall porque él se lo pedía, era con la única profesora (y única persona en todo Hogwarts) que sabía que lo deseaba y pensaba realmente sobre ese lugar.

-No lo sé, no lo recuerdo-le contesto Scorpius intentando sonar todo lo convincente que pudo, mientras la enfermera examinaba preocupada su herida de la cabeza.

-¿Que ha visto usted? ¿Señorita Weasley?-le pregunto la Directora McGonagall directamente a Rose Weasley.

-No vio nada-contesto inmediatamente Scorpius por ella-cuando llego yo ya estaba así…-le dijo sin más, pero miro a Rose Weasley con suplica, no sabía exactamente como había llegado allí, pero no quería que dijese nada de Looper ni de sus amigos, no quería parecer más débil ante aquellos.

-No le he preguntado a usted, Señor Malfoy-le dijo amablemente, pero de forma firme la Directora McGonagall.

-No sé quien le hizo eso… yo lo encontré al final de la ladera con esas heridas… no se mucho mas, lo siento-dijo de forma mucho más convincente Rose Weasley que él, aunque de todas formas notaba los ojos inquisitivos de la profesora Swan en el.

-Ya no importa, este muchacho necesita descansar en mi enfermería ahora mismo-dijo taxativamente la enfermera y ella con la ayuda de la profesora Swan conjuraron una camilla y lo depositaron sobre ella, y Scorpius agradecía que se lo llevasen del hall porque empezaba a escuchar sonidos de gente aproximándose.

Giro un poco la cabeza para ver a Rose Weasley, ella parecía un poco confusa, supuso que si sabía quién le había hecho eso, pero simplemente le dedico una sonrisa agradecida.

* * *

_Cualquier duda o sugerencia háganmela saber _

_Atte: _

_**SSS**_


	5. Compañia a medianoche

-¿Rose?-llamo su atención su prima Lily-¿Rose? ¿Quieres?-ofreciéndole otra cerveza de mantequilla por la celebración de la victoria de Gryffindor ante Slytherin en quidditch.

-No gracias-le dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

-Rose, estas distraída, ¿te pasa algo?-le pregunto su prima Lily con esos ojos castaños curiosos y incisivos.

-No es nada Lily-le dijo sin más Rose y se acerco a la otra punta de su Sala Común donde Albus charlaba animadamente sobre el partido con Anthony, pero Tony, al ver que ella se acercaba a donde estaban se excuso y subió a su dormitorio.

-Pensé que nada iba a cambiar…-dijo abatidamente Rose.

-Aun fue ayer cuando le rechazaste, ¿qué esperabas?-le pregunto Albus, Rose noto en su tono un poco de reproche, sabía que era su mejor amigo, pero ella era su prima, no esperaba que Albus se mostrara tan partidario.

-Esperaba que nada cambiase-le repitió simplemente Rose dolida a Albus, pero se metía a sí misma, las cosas ya habían cambiado desde que se escondía en la biblioteca de las peticiones y pretensiones del hasta entonces amigo Tony con ella, que había pasado a convertirse en el rechazado Tony…

-Rose… solo tiempo…-le dijo sin más Albus-en unos meses todo volverá a ser como antes, ya lo veras-le dijo simplemente Albus y subió a su dormitorio en busca de Tony.

Rose se quedo sola en la ajetreada Sala Común que como cada Domingo de victoria en Quidditch se convertía en una fiesta, pero era la primera vez que no participaba. Rose se acerco a la mesa, cogió una cerveza de mantequilla y se sentó cerca del retrato de la Dama Gorda, ya que dentro del ajetreo de la Sala Común, era un sito tranquilo… y volvió a recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Sábado de Hogsmeade y si no había sido suficiente, era también San Valentín, Tony quiso salir con ella y ella le rechazo, haciendo que se sintiese ahora tan sola, entendía la postura de Albus, era su mejor amigo y era la persona rechazada, era más fácil sentir compasión por él, pero eso la dejaba sola en esos momentos.

Aunque no era lo que más recordaba, se acordaba de Scorpius Malfoy y de "su incidente" que era obvio que había sido un ataque más de los que sufría, en cierto modo, en ese día Rose se regodeo por ver como perdía Morgan Looper ante Gryffindor, aunque eso no compensaba lo que había pasado al pobre Scorpius Malfoy…

"Pobre"-pensó para sí misma una vez más Rose, era un poco extraño sentir compasión por Scorpius Malfoy, un chico solitario y sin amigos, como ella se sentía en esos momentos, por lo que había pasado con Tony, pero además Scorpius Malfoy era odiado por muchísima gente solo por su apellido (también su familia por su pasado con los Mortífagos), ella estaba segura que nadie la odiaba así, tal vez Tony se sintiera dolido con ella, pero nada de odio. Olvidando la historia y quedándose solo con Scorpius… solo le daba pena y lastima, le ayudo en su momento y él había sido muy gentil, tenía que reconocer que no estaba en posición de ser grosero, pero no parecía nada molesto.

Rose también recordó como al acabar el partido, vio a la profesora de Defensa, Natalie Swan salir y la encontró, y antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada, le contesto que el Señor Malfoy se encontraba bien y que la enfermera le daría el alta esa noche para poder asistir a las clases el día siguiente, Rose no supo porque motivo, pero deseaba verle, por una lado confirmar que estaba bien y por otro para preguntarle porque no dejo que fuera a buscar ayuda cuando era evidente que la necesitaba.

Y de pronto recordó una forma con la que podía verle al salir de la enfermería, Rose dejo su botella de cerveza de mantequilla, diviso a lo lejos a su primo James Potter, acompañado por su otro primo Fred Weasley y sus novias, Sherry Valence y Marcia Eloise, los tres primeros estaban en el equipo de quidditch, James era buscador, Fred era golpeador y Sherry, la novia de James, era la guardiana, en cambio Marcia, la novia de Fred, no le gustaba el quidditch. Los cuatro se graduaban ese año y Rose la verdad pensaba que los iba a echar mucho de menos.

-James-le dijo en un susurro Rose cuando se acerco al grupo-necesito el Mapa del Merodeador…

-¿El Mapa?-pregunto James desconcertado, pero con un tono jocoso.

-¿Que va ha hacer Rosie con el Mapa a deshoras en el castillo?-le pregunto Fred en el mismo tono jocoso que James.

-Os recuerdo que soy prefecta y puedo andar en el castillo a deshoras-le contesto Rose en un tono petulante.

-Dejarla en paz, seguro que no hará las mismas estupideces que hacéis vosotros dos-les contesto tajantemente Marcia a James y Fred.

-James dale el Mapa-le dijo Sherry-¡YA!-le ordeno

-Vale, vale, tranquilas-dijo James mientras se sacaba el Mapa del bolsillo trasero-toma primita, con cuidado, es mas valioso que tu-le dijo con sorna mientras Rose lo recogía, Rose le hizo un gesto desdeñoso y después un guiño, era una forma de dar las gracias y se marcho de la Sala Común sin llamar demasiado la atención.

Ya fuera, conjuro el mapa para que pudiera darle las ubicaciones exactas de todos los habitantes del castillo, pero Scorpius Malfoy no estaba en la enfermería ni en ningún pasillo cercano a ella, Rose se desanimo, pensando que él habría vuelto a su Sala Común, aunque llamo su atención la única figura que en esos momentos estaba y de noche en el campo de quidditch, era Scorpius Malfoy.

Salió con mucho cuidado a los terrenos del colegio, tardo un poco en el camino, tanto que ya había oscurecido del todo, pero Scorpius Malfoy no se había movido de su ubicación, así que siguió bajando hasta que llego al terreno de juego, pero allí no había nadie, aunque en el mapa seguía confirmando la presencia de él en ese sitio, así que miro al cielo y allí estaba, Scorpius Malfoy estaba volando por el campo, Rose se quedo sorprendida al ver lo bien que lo hacía, pero como había ido para hablar con él, porque había observado lo suficiente para saber que se encontraba muy bien, levanto su varita al cielo y produjo una pequeña ráfaga de chispas rojas que llamaron su atención, mientras Scorpius Malfoy descendía, Rose comprobaba el desconcierto en su cara y la sorpresa, Rose en seguida guardo su mapa (era como un secreto de familia) y centro su atención en el.

-Hola-le dijo sin mas Scorpius Malfoy muy desconcertado y a Rose le parecía un poco avergonzado al verla allí-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es mi ronda… soy prefecta-le dijo simplemente Rose, aunque no era de todo exacto, los prefectos no patrullaban los terrenos nunca, pero como Scorpius Malfoy no era prefecto puede que no supiese ese detalle.

-¿Me vas a quitar puntos o… a chivarte?-le pregunto simplemente Scorpius Malfoy, lo cierto es que Rose no capto del todo en el tono en que lo decía.

-¡Claro que no!-le contesto Rose a la defensiva.

-Estaba bromeando-dijo inmediatamente Scorpius Malfoy desconcertado por su reacción.

-Ah-dijo simplemente Rose avergonzada sonrojándose un poco, estaba tan poco acostumbrada a escucharle que no había entendido sus tonos de voz-vale… ¿como estas? ¿Te dejan volar nada más salir de la enfermería?

-No sabe que he venido a volar o eso espero, dudo que le guste la idea a la enfermera… y muy bien, gracias una vez más, por cierto-le dijo Scorpius un poco avergonzado.

-No hay de que-le dijo Rose una vez más, la verdad le había ayudado por humanidad, cualquier lo hubiese hecho-además también tu me has echado una mano el otro día en la biblioteca…-le dijo Rose al momento.

-Si claro, es totalmente comparable lo de ayer a lo de la biblioteca-le dijo Scorpius, y ahora sí que había notado su ácido sarcasmo.

Rose se rio, la verdad pensó que le habría resultado más incomodo hablar con él, pero de momento estaba siendo agradable, de todas las formas que se había imaginado a Scorpius Malfoy, ninguna era amable y agradable, aunque no tuvo nunca malas impresiones de el por su comportamiento, sino lo que había sido su familia en el pasado.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-le pregunto con amabilidad y cuidado Rose, al fin, no conocía mucho a Scorpius Malfoy y no quería arruinar ese buen momento, el asintió-¿Por qué no querías que pidiese ayuda?

-¿Sabes quién soy?-le pregunto retóricamente Scorpius Malfoy, Rose se sorprendió con esa contestación- no me dejarían en paz, no quería que nadie se enterase, porque no quería ser el hazmerreir, no soporto las burlas una y otra vez… quiero pasar desapercibido y llegar de la ayuda del capitán de quidditch de Gryffindor y además un Potter no me haría pasar inadvertido… no me dejarían en paz…-se explico Scorpius

Rose estaba sorprendida, siempre había pensado que los ataques y burlas no le importaban a Scorpius Malfoy, que era demasiado elegante para hacerse notar, pero si le importaban y le dolían…

-Te entiendo…-le dijo simplemente Rose un poco triste-y no se lo he dicho a nadie.

-Gracias, supuse que no lo harías, pero gracias-le dijo Scorpius Malfoy simplemente-¿Por qué me has ayudado?

-¿Qué?-le dijo a Rose sorprendida-¿Tu no me ayudarías en ese caso?

-A ti sí, pero siendo sincero… a algún que otro, no, no lo haría-le dijo Scorpius con sinceridad.

-Ya…-dijo Rose pensativa, imaginaba a quienes se refería, pero le hizo sonrojarse un poco con su primera afirmación-creo que debería volver…

-Sí, ya es medianoche…-dijo Scorpius mirando su reloj, se puso su escoba al hombro y empezó a caminar, Rose le acompaño.

-¿Que hacías volando tan tarde?-le pregunto Rose pasados unos minutos-vuelas muy bien-le felicito.

-Gracias, me gusta volar, resulta muy relajante, ¿y tú? ¿Vuelas?-le pregunto Scorpius con amabilidad, Rose pensó que solo le estaba siguiendo la corriente, pero era mejor que el silencio absoluto.

-Sí y lo hago bastante bien-le contesto Rose, aunque al momento dicho, pensó que no había sonado muy modesto por su parte, pero Scorpius Malfoy sonrió.

Al poco tiempo llegaron al hall y Rose se giro, no sabía donde quedaba la Sala Común de Slytherin, pero sabía que lo hacía camino de las mazmorras, sentido contrario al suyo, por lo visto Scorpius Malfoy también lo sabía.

-Bueno… pues hasta mañana-le dijo Rose simplemente tendiéndole la mano, sabía que era algo un poco aparatoso y excesivamente correcto, pero no sabía cómo despedirse o que decirle.

-Hasta mañana-dijo Scorpius Malfoy mientras le estrechaba la mano.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta, para volver a sus Salas Comunes, pero Rose no pudo evitar girarse un momento y desconcertada comprobó que Scorpius Malfoy también se había girado.

* * *

_Antes de todo, quiero pedir disculpas por el enorme retraso, los que me conocen de antiguas historias, saben que soy muy seria y que no dejo historias por la mitad, pero estas semanas me vi sin ordenador, porque se estropeo y sin posibilidades de escribir ni actualizar nada, lo lamento, espero que no se vuelva a producir, y si pasa, intentare avisar con antelación, lo lamento una vez más._

**_SSS_**


	6. Un favor agradable

Ya había pasado más de un mes desde el incidente con Looper, desde aquel día no le había vuelto a molestar, Scorpius supuso que ese idiota se desgañitaba por descubrir cómo había salido ileso y sin ayuda del ataque, así que entendió que se sentía amenazado de alguna buena cualidad suya en algo.

Pero no había tal cualidad, solo una persona en todos los años que llevaba en el colegio le ayudo en el momento más oportuno, precisamente era alguien que provenía de la familia de la que menos se esperaba, incluso en ese momento recordó una pequeña conversación que la hacía muy personal de su propia familia.

_Era un día cualquiera en la biblioteca, cuando Scorpius vio a Rose entre los estantes, el encuentro había sido solo hacia unos días._

_-Hola Weasley-le dijo Scorpius con educación, teniendo en cuenta que buscaba un libro en esa zona y omitir la presencia de Rose era una desfachatez con lo que le había ayudado._

_-Weasley es mi padre, mi hermano, mi abuelo… y así sucesivamente, no concretas mucho-le contesto Rose de forma distraída mientras escudriñaba su libro, Scorpius se quedo sorprendido- yo solo soy Rose-le dijo mientras le miraba con una sonrisa._

_-Entendido Rose-le contesto Scorpius viendo a donde quería llegar._

_-Adiós Scorpius-le dijo sin más mientras se iba de vuelta a su sitio y Scorpius siguió a sus cosas._

Lo cierto es que esa vez era la vez que más había hablado con ella en esos días, por más que lo intentaba, nunca era capaz de levantar su muro de indiferencia con Rose, por culpa de la ayuda que le había prestado, pero por otra parte, el motivo que mas pesaba en el, es que ella no lo miraba ni con odio ni con lastima como lo hacían los demás, ciertamente le hubiera gustado poder tener una escusa mas de hablar con ella y no sentirse tan solo ni rechazado, era la primera vez que sentía que podía estar con algo parecido a un amigo, algo que de desconocía totalmente.

Pero luego volvía a la realidad y recordaba cómo se apellidaban, históricamente los Malfoy y los Weasley era de las familias que mas rivalizaban desde tiempos superiores a los de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, aunque él personalmente nunca tuvo ningún problema con el ejército (pensaba en ellos como un ejército porque era muy numerosos) Weasley, dudaba que una chica como Rose quisiera ser amiga de él, aunque en su última conversación Scorpius intento ver un doble sentido, pero era absurdo pensarlo, ella simplemente le pidió que le llamase por su nombre, no era una cuestión de distanciamiento de la rivalidad familiar de generaciones.

Scorpius volvió a centrar su atención en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la profesora Swan explicaba un ejerció en concreto que Scorpius ya sabía hacer, por lo que dejaba escapar su mente en otras inquietudes y puesto que se sentaba en la última fila de clase, en la más lejana esquina solo podía pasar inadvertido la mayor parte del tiempo, pero en seguida volvió a centrar su atención en Rose que al contrario que él no se escondía y se sentaba en primera fila delante siempre del profesor y en la clase que estuviera, aunque también pensaba que era inútil para ella pasar inadvertida con ese pelo rojo, que en ese día lo tenía recogido en una coleta alta, le caía largo y rizado por la espalada en cascada, era como tener una bandera propia ondeando, solo podía ser Rose, sobresalía si o si, quisiese o no.

-Ahora prestar atención-pidió a la clase la profesora Swan, Scorpius pensó que era el momento de dejar de pensar en sus cosas-es vuestro año del TIMO…-y ahora toda la clase en general soltó un bufido agobiada, lo cierto es que a el mismo le agobiaban esos exámenes-y como cada año quiero que presentéis la tesis "La manera EFECTIVA de protegerse contra las Artes Oscuras"-decía mientras en la pizarra parecía el titulo, Scorpius lo garabateo en sus apuntes, ya meditaba alguna conclusión-y como cada año se harán por parejas, las parejas que yo he decidido y que no se podrán cambiar bajo ningún concepto-Scorpius rio, pensaba amargamente que ahora todos sus compañeros deseaban que no le tocasen con el-prestar atención, os iré nombrando e iréis saliendo…

Scorpius volvió a recostarse, su nombre aun tardaría, mientras veía a unos alegrarse y a otros mirar con fastidio porque no le han tocado con un amigo, por lo que a él respetaba le daba igual… ya que apenas había posibilidades de que le tocase con Rose, pero según la clase se iba vaciando Scorpius empezó a tener interés, Rose no había sido nombrada ni el tampoco y quedaban diez, siguieron pasando alumnos y alumnas hasta que solo quedaron cuatro, el, Rose, Albus Potter y su amigo, que precisamente Scorpius lo recordaba como el chico que Rose había besado en Hogsmeade el día de los enamorados, Scorpius en ese momento se pregunto si era el novio de Rose…

-Albus Potter con Anthony Duhamel-dijo la profesora Swan

Y Scorpius inmediatamente miro para Rose y ella le miro a él y le hizo un gesto de afirmación ante la cara de pasmados de su primo y del que Scorpius pensaba que era su novio aunque no estaba seguro.

-Señores Potter, Duhamel, pueden irse-les ordeno la profesora Swan, porque se habían quedado petrificados ante el gesto tan familiar que le dedico Rose.

Cuando Potter y su amigo cerraron la puerta, Scorpius se acerco a la parte de delante de la clase, ya que la profesora Swan se había sentado en su silla y miraba con detenimiento a Rose, Scorpius sabía que no iba mucho con él su conversación, pero no sabía si al final haría la tesis con Rose o no y quería solucionar esa duda.

-Señorita Weasley-le dijo con tono reprobador la profesora Swan, Scorpius se sorprendió, Rose era la alumna modelo nunca recibía ningún reproche- como puede observar he hecho lo que me ha pedido, le he puesto como compañero al Señor Malfoy, usted verá, solo espero que esta concesión personal que le hago tenga como recompensa el mejor trabajo de los que he leído y sin ningún… incidente añadido-dijo esto, pero le miro a él y a ella, ambos entendieron, nada de peleas ni rivalidades.

Dicho esto, la profesora Swan recogió sus cosas y se fue, Scorpius se quedo mirando a Rose sin entender nada, ella simplemente le hizo un hueco a su lado y le invito a sentarse con ella, Scorpius lo hizo y espero a ver que ella le decía.

-Lo siento…-le dijo sin más Rose encogiéndose de hombros un poco nerviosa

-¿Cómo?-le pregunto Scorpius sin entender, realmente no entendía nada.

-Espero que no te importe… es que… la tesis cuenta para el TIMO y necesito una muy buena nota… y tu eres el mejor en clase… ¿Prefieres ir con otra persona?-le pregunto Rose un poco incomoda.

-No, para nada…-realmente, él de poder elegir la habría elegido a ella sin dudas, no buscando una buena nota, sino buscando a alguien que le hiciese sentir cómodo y no a la defensiva.

-Gracias-le dijo Rose con una enorme sonrisa un tanto aliviada-quise buscarte para mencionarlo, pero no sabía si la profesora Swan aceptaría…-le dijo mientras la veía recogiendo sus cosas.

-Pues has tenido suerte, normalmente la profesora Swan es muy extrita-le contesto Scorpius, era buena profesora, y era especialmente buena con él, pero tenía su carácter.

-¿De verdad que no te importa?-le volvió a preguntar Rose dudosa.

-Sabes la respuesta-le dijo sin más Scorpius con una sonrisa, Rose parecía convencida al final.

-Bueno, ¿vamos a cenar?-le pregunto sin más Rose mientras le hacia un gesto para que la acompañase, Scorpius se quedo un poco sorprendido, pero salió de la clase con ella

Como vaticino, aunque había poca gente en los pasillos, todos y cada uno de los habitantes del lugar se quedaban mirándoles, mas mirando como Rose Weasley caminaba al lado de Scorpius Malfoy, pensó que durante toda su vida su afán había sido querer pasar inadvertido, pero al lado de Rose Weasley era prácticamente imposible, aunque ella no parecía importarle las miradas de los demás, su paso era firme y decidido y Scorpius quiso imitarla.

-¿Por qué quieres sacar tan buena nota?-le pregunto al cabo de un poco Scorpius ya que por una vez no le gustaba el silencio y estaba seguro que fuese con quien fuese Rose sacaría una estupenda nota, ya que ella si era la mejor de su promoción no él.

-Quiero ser sanadora, por eso necesito unos TIMOS muy altos-le contesto sin más Rose pero a Scorpius eso le pareció muy raro.

-Pero a ti no te gusta la medicina-le contesto Scorpius con seguridad, apenas sabia cosas sobre ella, pero de esa si estaba seguro y ahora entendía sus conocimientos en medicina muggle, seguro que se estuvo informando. Rose se detuvo al momento y le miro.

-¿Como sabes que no me gusta la medicina?-le pregunto mirándole fijamente, abandonando su voz viva y poniéndose de pronto seria, eso hizo sentirse a Scorpius incomodo, aunque no noto su tono como enfadado si dedujo que había dicho algo personal.

-Solo lo deduje, cuando tú me ayudabas-uso un tono que intento hacer hincapié en esta parte, para que quedase claro que aun estaba agradecido y que no esperaba molestarla- vi en tu cara que el tema de la sangre y esas cosas te daba algo de aprensión… pero nada más…-le dijo Scorpius, pero como aun seguía sin ver el mismo aspecto de siempre…-no pretendía importunarte-le dijo sinceramente.

-Tranquilo-le dijo sin más Rose con una sonrisa-solo es que no esperaba que se me notase tanto…

-¿Entonces?-le pregunto Scorpius con cuidado, no quería fastidiarlo, pero se sorprendía al ver que Rose se empeñaba en hacer algo que no le gustaba cuando había cientos de cosas que hacia bien y que podía dedicarse a ellas.

-A mi abuela le hace mucha ilusión que en la familia haiga al menos un Sanador, se que la haría muy feliz, además es la única profesión en la que todavía no ha habido Weasley… es difícil tener un trabajo original con tantos en la familia-le dijo sin mas Rose con una sonrisa-pero tengo miedo de que no se me dé bien…

-Te entiendo, además, seguro que con el tiempo te acostumbras, a nadie le gusta la medicina desde pequeño, ¿no?-le pregunto Scorpius mientras seguía caminando, porque veía a Rose como siempre, aunque discrepaba de su propia opinión, pero quería agradar a Rose.

-Eso espero…-le dijo cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, Scorpius observaba como todo, TODO, el Gran Comedor les miraba, Rose Weasley con Scorpius Malfoy, eso sí era digno de ver, pero a Rose no parecía importarle la atención desmedida-¿Mañana nos vemos en la biblioteca?-le pregunto amablemente Rose.

-Claro-le contesto Scorpius cuando se separaron para sentarse en su mesa para cenar.

Pero haber llegado de la compañía de Rose Weasley atraía la atención de todos los del Gran Comedor, durante ese mes que trabajaría con Rose Weasley no iba a pasar inadvertido y estaba seguro que después tampoco.

* * *

_Ahora sin escusas… no tengo tiempo… el trabajo y mi vida privada… no tengo más tiempo para dedicar a la historia, los que escriben historias saben que la inspiración (y ganas de escribir) son caprichosas y no están en los momentos libres, los que me conocen de antes saben que no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias, creo que me he ganado mi fama de constante, pero esta vez si me veo un poco atacada, si hay paciencia para poco premio… podre seguir con la historia de esta forma tan lenta, sino tendré que abandonarla momentáneamente y ver si en un futuro lo puedo retomar, no me imaginaba un final inmediato, tampoco no quiero cerrarla de golpe, ya que el transito que me había figurado para esta historia no va a ser corto…_

_En fin… Paciencia_

**_SSS_**


	7. Llamando a Hyperion

-"… por eso concluimos en este ensayo que no podemos luchar contra lo que no conocemos, la única forma efectiva de oponerse a las Artes Oscuras es conocer las horribles consecuencias que tiene este tipo de magia, por lo tanto, conoce tu enemigo y le vencerás" Fin-acabo de leer Scorpius, aunque Rose no le estaba prestando mucha atención-este es nuestro ensayo para el TIMO, espero que no te parezca pretencioso, pero dudo que la profesora Swan haya leído uno mejor-se rio para sí mismo complacido- Rose, ¿me estas escuchando?

-¿Qué?-le pregunto Rose sobresaltada un poco avergonzada

-¿Que si me estas escuchando?-le pregunto Scorpius con delicadeza.

-Sí, bueno, no mucho…-le dijo Rose un poco incomoda-lo siento, tengo la cabeza en otra parte, lo siento…-le reconoció Rose.

-No pasa nada, son tus conclusiones así que debes de estar de acuerdo-le dijo simplemente Scorpius mientras garabateaba su firma en la portada del pergamino que encuadernaba su larga tesis para la profesora Swan-pero… ¿Por qué estas tan distraída estos últimos días?-le pregunto.

-No es nada importante-le dijo Rose intentando despejar su cabeza y olvidar sus presentimientos-hace una semana que no veo a mi lechuza Chelsey, pero no es nada, es un poco mayor así que suele llegar tarde a todas partes.

Rose cogió entre las manos su larga tesis que había hecho con Scorpius durante el largo mes de marzo, la habían titulado "¿Podemos luchar contra lo que no conocemos?" y en ella desglosaban el hecho de que conocer las Artes Oscuras no te convertía en un mago malvado, sino usarlas y que estaba tipificado ya que no conocer las consecuencias de este tipo de magia implicaría poner, por ejemplo, tratamientos médicos a los pacientes de una horrible maldición, Rose también se sentía muy orgullosa de sí misma, pensaba que la profesora Swan estaría muy contenta con ellos, en esa semana entregaría ese trabajo que había odiado ya que le agobiaba mucho pero por otra parte…

Le entristecía acabarlo, ya que no tendría, una escusa propiamente dicha, para pasar las tardes acompañada de Scorpius, lo cierto es que se alegraba de haber pedido a la profesora aquel favor, no se arrepentía en lo mas mínimo, disfrutaba mucho de su compañía y no se sentía tan sola, además apenas echaba de menos el trato con Albus que se había enfriado mucho por consecuencia de Tony.

-Scorpius ¿HYPERION? Malfoy -leyó sorprendida Rose de repente fijándose en la firma de Scorpius y sacándole una sonrisa.

-Si-dijo con cierta resignación y un tono jocoso- una ocurrencia de mi familia, pensaban que en el colegio no se burlarían lo suficientemente de mi por eso me pusieron ese nombre-termino de decir con su típico acido sarcasmo Scorpius.

Rose se rio a carcajadas despreocupadamente, lo cierto es que en ese mes pudo conocer un poco más a Scorpius y cada día le sorprendía, al principio no captaba que su acido sarcasmo era su forma de humor, al comienzo de sus reuniones no sabía que decir, pero con el tiempo se acostumbro a él, además tenía un sentido muy bueno del ridículo, se reía de sus propias desgracias lo que aliviaba mucho las situaciones incomodas cuando andaba con él en los corredores del colegio, cuando algún alumno lo insultaba o lanzaba improperios contra él y para no hacerla sentir más incomoda a ella, soltaba algún comentario que le hacía reírse a carcajadas, la verdad ella pensaba que le sería imposible de llevar tan bien el rechazo como lo hacía Scorpius, mas todavía sería incapaz de encontrarle el lado divertido, empezaba a entender como el tímido, indiferente y elegante Scorpius tenía una novia tan guapa e imponente como aquella que había visto en Hogsmeade, realmente si tenía una personalidad atractiva, aunque lo pensaba, nada más.

Rose cogió su pluma y garabateo su firma, su segundo nombre era Jane, como el de su abuela por parte materna, no era nada especial como el de Scorpius.

-Y bueno… ¿Valió la pena?-le pregunto con una sonrisa burlona Rose, Scorpius la miro sin entender-el ser el centro de atención del colegio…-se rio

-¿Estabas al tanto de que todos nos miraban?-le pregunto Scorpius extrañado-¿cómo lo soportas?-le pregunto Scorpius sorprendido, pero Rose simplemente se reía de él.

En el colegio corrió como la pólvora que Weasley y Malfoy trabajarían juntos, Rose en parte entendía el revuelo, pertenecían a las familias más enemistadas de la historia inglesa de la magia, pero a ella poco le importaba, pero a los demás si, y fueran donde fueran llamaban la atención y el pobre Scorpius no sabía qué hacer para pasar inadvertido como estaba acostumbrado.

-Te acostumbras simplemente-le dijo Rose con amabilidad, pensando que por su apellido y sus padres se acostumbro a las miradas de todos-Scorpius-le llamo Rose- me lo he pasado muy bien contigo este mes, en parte me da pena que se haya acabado…

-A mi también-le contesto Scorpius con una sonrisa.

-¿Interrumpo?-dijo de pronto la voz de su hermano apareciendo de repente, Rose le fulmino con la mirada, odiaba que Hugo apareciese de esa forma importunándoles.

-¿Que quieres Hugo?-le pregunto con cara de pocos amigos Rose.

-Mi lechuza Trahin ha traído esta carta para ti-le contesto Hugo mientras le tendía la carta, pero Rose se fijo que miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Scorpius, a su familia aun les desconcertaba que se llevase tan bien con él, algo que a Rose le divertía y mucho.

Rose abrió la carta y enseguida reconoció la letra de su madre:

_Hola cariño:_

_Siento mucho decirte esto Rose y mas siento no haberte avisado antes, no quería preocuparte sin motivo, pero en los últimos días la salud de Chelsey ha empeorado, sabes que estaba muy mayor… y lamentablemente hoy murió._

_Lo siento mucho Rose, Papa y yo sabemos lo que querías a tu lechuza, lo sentimos mucho._

_Te quiere Papa y Mama._

Rose no pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas mientras leía la carta, sus temores acerca de su mascota se habían confirmado, poseía esa lechuza desde que tenía memoria y sabía que estaba muy mayor pero…

-¡Rose! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!-le pregunto Scorpius preocupado

-Rosie…-le dijo con cuidado Hugo mientras le tendía la carta a Scorpius, Rose entendió que Hugo la había leído por encima de su hombro y le dio un abrazo-lo siento, adorabas a ese bicho tan desorientado…-dijo pensativamente Hugo. Rose a pesar de sentirse muy triste no se lo tuvo en cuenta, era la única forma de delicadeza que conocía su hermano, la torpeza.

-Rose siento mucho lo que le ha pasado a tu mascota-le dijo Scorpius en un tono más apropiado, de pronto Rose se dio cuenta que estaba llorando delante de Scorpius y se avergonzó, pero no era capaz de que se le pasase, solo podía pensar en Chelsey, que no había estado con ella cuando murió y eso le hacía sentir culpable-yo recogeré todo esto de la biblioteca, creo que sería mejor que la acompañases a vuestra sala común, ¿no te parece?-le pregunto con amabilidad Scorpius a su hermano Hugo.

-Claro-dijo Hugo al momento, debía de sentirse sorprendido, era la primera vez que se dirigía a él-vamos Rosie, te meteré en cama, mañana será otro día…

Y Rose acompañada de su hermano subió a su sala Común sin dejar de pensar en Chelsey.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Rose se despertó con muy mala cara, aun sentía mucha tristeza por haber perdido a su amadísima lechuza Chelsey, esa sensación no mejoro cuando en el Gran Comedor vio llegar a todas las lechuzas, no pudo evitar derramar alguna lagrimas más que rápidamente su hermano consoló, tal vez su hermano era la persona más torpe del mundo con el sentido emocional, pero era atento con ella, lo compensaba de esa forma, aunque cuando levanto la vista vio que al otro lado del Gran Comedor, Scorpius la miraba.

Paso el día hasta que llego a la última clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero su ánimo no había cambiado nada en todo el día, como había hecho desde que comenzaron con el trabajo de la tesis se sentó con Scorpius en la parte las alejada de la clase, la verdad le gustaba ese sitio, atendía pero podía permitirse el lujo de hablar con Scorpius sin llamar la atención. Scorpius le entrego el trabajo y la profesora Swan empezó a explicar el motivo de la tesis y los objetivos que quería hacerles entender, pero en ese momento Scorpius puso un pergamino entre las mesas.

_¿Como estas?-_escribió Scorpius

_Mas o menos_-le escribió Rose con disimulo.

_¿Te importaría saltarte la cena y acompañarme después de clase_?-le escribió Scorpius

_No, claro que no, te acompañare, pero… ¿A dónde?-_le respondió Rose sorprendida.

_Ya lo veras_-le respondió Scorpius y se guardo el pergamino en el bolsillo.

Cuando termino la clase, Rose no espero por Albus, como estaba acostumbrada para cenar juntos, Scorpius parecía con prisas y salió con él, también salieron del castillo intentando no llamar la atención pero no lo consiguieron, aunque era el primer día que a Scorpius no le importaba que les mirasen, seguía con prisas y salieron a los jardines.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?-le pregunto Rose un poco abochornada, era casi de noche y a esas horas solo paseaban un tipo definido de alumnos, y no eran los amigos precisamente, si no las parejas.

-Espera-le pidió pacientemente Scorpius.

Scorpius siguió apurando el paso y Rose le siguió su ritmo preguntándose a donde iban, al poco de seguir andando Rose se dio cuenta de que Scorpius se dirigía a la lechucería, eso le parecía raro y un poco insensible por parte de Scorpius, era un típico gesto de su hermano, pero no le parecía posible de Scorpius. Cuando llegaron arriba, Rose vio entristecida por todas partes lechuzas, lo que le recordó mas a Chelsey y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no entendía porque Scorpius la había llevado a ese sitio.

Scorpius hizo un gesto con la mano y de arriba bajo una enorme y bonita lechuza de un tono beige muy claro, casi blanco y después una pequeña y adorable lechuza toda blanca como la nieve, a Rose le parecía solo una cría. La lechuza beige se acomodo elegantemente en el hombro de su amo mientras Scorpius cogía a esta pequeña lechuza entre las manos y se la enseño.

-Muy bonita-dijo Rose con la voz seca, se había esperado algo mejor de Scorpius que eso, se sentía mal allí-¿para qué me has traído?-le pregunto Rose molesta.

-Me alegro de que te guste… es tuya-le dijo Scorpius simplemente mientras soltaba a la lechuza pequeña que se puso a volar por la estancia contenta, seguida y bajo la atenta mirada de la lechuza beige-es la cría de mi lechuza Violet, esa que ves… no sabía a quién dársela y he pensado que tal vez la querías tu… mi familia no lo quiere porque ya tenemos muchas lechuzas machos en casa, sino lo quieres lo dejare para el colegio y que Hagrid lo cuide, pero me gustaría que te lo quedases.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Rose sorprendía- gracias… pero no… seria sustituir a Chelsey…-le dijo Rose y noto un sabor seco en la garganta otra vez, no quería llorar allí delante de él, le agradecía el detalle pero seguía siendo muy insensible para ella.

-No pretendo que la sustituyas, pretendo que aceptes la naturaleza-le dijo Scorpius con cuidado, Rose le miro sin entender-no digo que no lamentes su perdida, pero no ves que tu mascota murió de forma natural, después de una vida plena con tu cariño, no es sustituir a nadie, sino poder tomarle cariño a alguien más y no cerrarse en uno mismo…-le acabo de decirle Scorpius-me lo dijo mi madre cuando murió Chad mi elfo favorito en casa… era también muy mayor-le conto Scorpius un poco avergonzado-a mi me consoló-le dijo en modo de conclusión.

-Tu madre es muy sabia…-admitió Rose dejando escapar alguna lagrima y sorprendiéndose de esa historia de Scorpius de pequeño- si que consuela…

-¿Te lo quedaras?-le pregunto Scorpius, Rose simplemente asistió varias veces, no se atrevía a hablar por si soltaba algún sollozo del que se avergonzaría-me alegro, pero aun no tiene nombre…

-Creo que ya tengo uno en mente…-dijo Rose ahora que notaba su voz mejor, la verdad era preciosa aquella pequeña lechuza, estaba muy agradecida a Scorpius y quería mostrárselo.

-¿Cuál?-le pregunto Scorpius hablándole de forma normal, ignorando que había llorado, también agradecía eso, se sentía un poco avergonzada.

-Hyperion-le dijo con una sonrisa Rose mirándole-Gracias…

Y al momento se abrazo a él, noto como Scorpius reacciono un poco incomodo al primer momento, pero después la rodeo con los brazos, Rose no sabía de qué otra forma más podía demostrarle su agradecimiento, pero reconoció que el abrazo de Scorpius estaba resultando más reconfortante que el de Hugo… Cuando…

-¿Rose?

Su primo Albus sorprendió y con cara de pocos amigos miraba como abrazaba a Scorpius.


	8. Buscando lo mismo

Scorpius levantaba de vez en cuanto la mirada de sus libros un poco nervioso, esperaba no encontrarse a Albus Potter en la puerta de la biblioteca. Recordó que ayer había sido un día extraño, le dio a Rose una de sus mejores lechuzas, ella le abrazo llorando y Albus Potter aparece de golpe enfadado… sin dudas que ayer podría haber sido un buen día, si no llegase aparecer Albus Potter.

También recordó como Rose se aparto de él asustada, como si estuviese haciendo algo malo, reconocía que eso le hirió un poco, no había nada de lo que avergonzarse, pero también no la culpaba ante aquella mirada de Potter, Rose cogió a su primo deprisa y se fueron discutiendo, lo último que Scorpius escucho fue a Potter preguntando enfadado:

-¡¿QUE INTENTAS CON MALFOY?!

Pero Scorpius no escucho la respuesta de Rose, aunque le hubiera gustado escucharla, pero sentía que no le iba a gustar mucho, esa mañana madrugo, a pesar de que era sábado, y volvió a encerrarse en la biblioteca mientras todos iban a ver el partido de quidditch entre Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, así que no pudo ver a Rose, después del accidente. El se preguntaba si aquel gesto le traería problemas, ya que estaba seguro que Potter se lo iba a decir al novio de Rose, ya que eran muy amigos.

Intento dejar de pensar en aquello, pero de pronto, la puerta de la biblioteca se habría un sábado de quidditch, era algo muy raro e instintivamente se hecho la mano al bolsillo esperando ver a Potter o al novio de Rose, pero ninguno de los dos entraron… lo hizo Rose, y sola.

Ella le vio y enseguida corrió para sentarse en su mesa, cuando Rose se sentó enfrente de él, vio que ella no tenía esa cara de tristeza de ayer por la muerte de su lechuza y que no parecía molesta con él.

-Scorpius…-dijo en un susurro muy bajo para su voz, el supuso que se sentía muy avergonzada-siento lo del otro día…

-¿Te he causado problemas con tu primo o con tu novio?-le pregunto directamente Scorpius, sabía que era algo personal, pero le mortificaba un poco.

-¿Mi…? ¡¿qué?!-pregunto de pronto Rose elevando mucho el tono y poniéndose tan roja que a Scorpius le sobresalto y que enfado a la bibliotecaria que les chisto para que guardasen silencio.

-Rose, no chilles, por favor-le pidió Scorpius en un susurro.

-¿De qué novio me hablas?-le pregunto Rose en un susurro pero poniéndose más roja si cabe.

-Del amigo de Potter…-le contesto Scorpius, el vio como Rose se sonrojaba cada vez mas y le miraba incrédula, eso le molesto un poco, el no se lo estaba inventado-¡El chico al que vi besándote en Hogsmeade!-y la bibliotecaria les volvió a chistar y de esta vez el se sonrojo un poco avergonzado y Rose se quedo pálida.

-Oh-dijo simplemente Rose bajando la mirada, Scorpius sintió como si había metido la pata, pero pensó que era mejor seguir callado, antes de volver a meter la pata, tampoco no entendió su gesto desairado gritándole eso a Rose-Tony no es mi novio, no es nada… solo fue aquello, nada mas… no sabía que alguien lo había visto…

-Ah…-es lo único que acertó Scorpius a decir, se besaban en medio de la calle, pensó él, tampoco no había sido algo tan discreto, normal que lo haya visto.

-¿Pensabas que salía con Tony?-le pregunto Rose avergonzada pero Scorpius noto que se resistía a reírse, el se encogió de hombros simplemente, ¡que le iba a decir!-pero no, no salgo con nadie, aunque sé que a Tony le gusto, Albus solo se enfado porque pensaba que… bueno… cambiaba a Tony, su mejor amigo… por ti-dijo Rose sonrojándose mucho, Scorpius no pudo evitar hacerlo el también.

-Ya veo…-dijo simplemente Scorpius, Rose y él… ¿Juntos? Potter estaba loco, o eso pensaba él para sí.

-¡Pero se lo conté todo!-le grito en un susurro Rose para que la bibliotecaria no les escuchase-le conté lo de la lechuza, que solo me consolabas, pero como no me creyó, le hable de tu novia…-Scorpius ahora si se quedo sorprendido-de lo guapa e imponente que es… y eso… y ya se convenció de que no hay nada mas….-termino contándole Rose un poco incomoda.

-¿Tiffany?-solo acertó preguntar Scorpius.

-Cuando le dije lo guapa que es dejo de creer que había algo entre… bueno… nosotros-le dijo sin más Rose, era la conversación más rara que había tenido con ella.

-No estoy con Tiffany, la deje el día de Hogsmeade…-le confesó Scorpius, no sabía porque se lo decía, pero reparo en una cosa- y no sé el porqué de que sea guapa tendría que tranquilizar a Potter-pensó abiertamente, ¿consideraban a Rose poca cosa en comparación a Tiffany? Scorpius pensaba todo lo contrario, Tiffany era solo guapa, del resto… una niña aburrida y conservadora, en cambio Rose, además de ser guapa, tenía un carácter especial, vivaz, inteligente, divertida, amable, bravucona, chillona... cientos de adjetivos, buenos y malos, pero sumados a una palabra, ella era distinta, completamente distinta a Tiffany y esa era la mejor parte, pero eso lo pensó, no se lo dijo.

-Ah-le dijo sin más Rose impresionada y se hizo el silencio…

Scorpius aun comprobaba como Rose aun estaba un poco sonrojada y es la verdad se sentía molesto, supo en el momento de ver la cara de Potter que pensó que había algo romántico entre ellos y pensaba que eso no le gustaría, pero por otra parte, aunque no estaba interesado en esa parte, en el fondo le molestaba que Rose intentara justificar por todos los medios que no había nada romántico, incluso mencionando a Tiffany.

-Puedes decirle a Potter que esté tranquilo, seguro que no buscamos lo mismo…-le dijo simplemente Scorpius mientras recogía algunas de sus cosas, Rose se quedo sentada muy pensativa, Scorpius supuso que se sentía mal e incómoda-voy a dar una vuelta, ¿vienes?-le pregunto para intentar relajar el ambiente.

-Claro-dijo Rose un poco más animada.

Salieron de la biblioteca y anduvieron un poco en silencio, secretamente Scorpius aun seguía un poco molesto, pero no era con Rose, era un sentimiento desagradable consigo mismo, en ningún sitio de Inglaterra una chica presumiría de sus atenciones.

-¿Que buscas?-le pregunto de sopetón Rose, Scorpius le miro sin entender-Dices que no buscamos lo mismo, ¿Tu que buscas?-le volvió a preguntar Rose.

-¿Y esa pregunta?-respondió con otra pregunta Scorpius, estaba sorprendido, no se esperaba que Rose quisiese seguir con ese tema.

-Por hablar, la conversación degenero bastante, solo sigo hablando hasta que empiece a mejorar o termine de empeorar, es un salto al vacío, metafóricamente, claro-le dijo simplemente Rose encogiéndose de hombros, Scorpius apreciaba su sinceridad, era cierto, no sería peor seguir con la conversación, solo puede empeorar del todo o ir mejorando.

-Pues no busco solo a una chica guapa-le contesto Scorpius.

-¿Crees que yo sí?-le pregunto Rose un tanto molesta.

-No lo entiendes, busco a una chica que no se avergüence de mi compañía y que me vea a mí y intente ignorar mi apellido…-le contesto Scorpius sinceramente.

-Si lo entiendo, la mayoría solo ven a la perfectísima Rose, lo odio, porque no soy así, la hija de los héroes, la mayoría se vanaglorian a sí mismos si les prestó atención y hablan de mi como si fuese una conquista, un trofeo, no me tratan de forma normal… -le dijo Rose con la mirada perdida a través del cristal, Scorpius se quedo helado al escucharla, nunca pensó que Rose Weasley tuviera algún problema con los hombres… ella por demasiada atención y el por tan poca…

-Quisiera a alguien divertida y animada que haga olvidar mis peores días…-menciono Scorpius pensativamente.

-Quiero a alguien inteligente que me vea como de verdad soy…-le replico Rose.

-Yo a alguien al que no le preocupen que nos miren y me dé la oportunidad de mostrarme como soy en realidad…-le dijo Scorpius.

-Pues yo a alguien que a mí me de paz y tranquilidad…-le respondió Rose.

-Yo a alguien que rompa mis moldes y esquemas tan marcados por mi familia y los demás…-le dijo Scorpius.

-Pues yo a alguien interesante que me sorprenda todos los días descubriendo cosas nuevas en el…-le dijo pensativamente Rose.

-ALGUIEN CON UNA VIDA TOTALMENTE DIFERENTE A LA MIA-dijeron al unisonó Rose y Scorpius.

Scorpius se quedo de pronto sorprendido y miro a Rose con una cara de sorpresa y de miedo a la vez, ese mismo gesto se lo devolvía Rose, ambos se quedaron en silencio… definitivamente, si buscaban lo mismo…

El tenso silencio que se había producido entre ellos se rompió al escuchar pisadas y gritos de festejos, Scorpius recordó que estaban en la torre de Ravenclaw y eso solo podía significar que las águilas habían ganado su partido de quidditch.

-Sera mejor irnos…-dijo Scorpius al cabo de un momento.

-Si… además quede con mi prima y…-empezó a decir Rose, Scorpius hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo roja que se había puesto Rose.

-Claro… ¿nos vemos?-le pregunto Scorpius, no sabía realmente si se iban a volver a ver, con normalidad, como ese mes pasado, los últimos días fueron muy accidentados entre ellos.

-Nos vemos, por supuesto-le contesto Rose…

Y ambos emprendieron caminos distintos, por su parte Scorpius… se dio cuenta de que todo lo que había dicho describía a una persona, con la única que se había abierto mostrando tal cual era en realidad, la que había derribado su muero de indiferencia, la única que no se avergonzaba si le veían con él, era divertida y locuaz, además de todo, era preciosa… había descrito a alguien como Rose Weasley y ella… le había descrito a alguien como lo era él, Scorpius Malfoy.


End file.
